powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green With Evil Part 2: Tommy's Father?
Green With Evil Part 2: Tommy's Father? Is the 13th Episode Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards. and the second part of the Green With Evil Mini Series. Synopsis Luke Battles Tommy after finding out who he is and gains a clue as to what turned Tommy. Episodie At the command center the controls were still totaled as now Francine was trying her best. "Any luck Francine Girl?" Zeran asked as Francine Elis shook her head. "Negative..Whoever did this did a better job than Zerak and that's saying something." Francine said causing Zeran to nod. "Damn it I wish I could figure out who this kid is." Zeran cursed himself. "Man I wish I could get my hands on this Green Ranger dude.." Jason muttered. "You and me both Jason..you and me both." Luke said with a growl before Kimberly from another side of the command center. "We still can't get a fix on Zordon." Kimberly stated. "And without Zordon we have no way of finding out who that green guy is that attacked s. No offense Zeran." Zack stated. "None taken boy I understand that their are times when we Need Sensei and this is one of them." Zeran said with a sigh. "Not to mention they gave Alpha a Virus." Trini added in. "Poor Alpha..." Kimberly added with a sad sigh. "Making any progress Billy?" Jason asked in concern. "I'm doing the best I can but I'm unfamiliar with his circuitry. I'll try the subatomic manipulator." Billy stated going back to work on Alpha. "Lets be careful not to hurt him Billy." Trini added in with concern bending down to a passed out Julia who saw the whole thing when Tommy was taken. "Wake up come on.." Trini muttered as Jason put a hand on her shoulder. "She will be fine...she just saw a lot we need to give her time to rest." Jason said as Trini nodded with a sigh. "You really care for her don't you?" Jason asked as Trini sighed. "Its...its complicated all I can say Jason." Trini said as Jason nodded deciding to drop the topic. "Even if we get him working again Trini, theres no telling what shape his memory will be in." Billy stated before Alpha began shaking. "Hey hes waking up!" Billy stated with a smile. "Circuitry now Operational AIYIYIYIYI!" ALpha cried out happily before turning to the sides. "Dudes Dudette Zeran!" Alpha said as Trini cried happily. "Alpha your back." Trini said with a smile. "Aplpha may be okay but we still need to figure out a way to get Zordon back." Jason said before Luke spoke up. "And figure out this Green Ranger dude story." Luke said not noticing Julia slowly waking up and stood up. "Um Jason do you mind telling me where I am excataly?" He heard causing the Rangers to tense up and gulping turning around to see Julia there with her arms crossed. "I guess we got some Explaining to do huh?" Jason asked causing Julia to nod. "Alot of it." She stated. Up in space Rita and Zerak laughed. "Finally we can begin phase two of the destruction of free will." Zerak said with a laugh before Rita nodded in agreement as Goldar spoke. "Yes and Crush those rangers haha!" Goldar stated. "And that means the time has come to call on our green ranger." Rita said with a laugh. "Why not give him the sword of darkness?" Goldar suggested. "Good idea but we will save that as a last Resort should the rangers start getting any offense going for now we will send Tommy back down to earth and mingle with the humans his personality not at all altered the Rangers wont expect a thing and lets just say I added a little something for that Pink brat Kimberly." Rita said with a laugh. Back on the Earth Tommy was beamed down to where he was taken. "Green Ranger! Until further notice Remember no one must know your the green ranger and further more keep your personality before we took you un changed the Rangers could catch on easily otherwise." Rita explained. "Yes, My Empress" Tommy stated as Rita and Zerak laughed before disappearing. Suddenly Bulk and Skull came walking over with a smirk on their face. "Well looky who we have here Skull." Bulk said as Tommy closed his eyes before re opening them his eyes going to "Normal" turning around and spoke. "You two again? what do you want this time." Tommy said now having his personality revert to normal. "Hey Bulk! Skull!" A voice said before Tommy blinked as they turned around to spot Luke. "You guys done playing tough guy if not I'm more than willing to even up the playing field." Luke said with a smirk as Tommy grinned. "Thanks for showing up man." Tommy said with a grin. 'I think I've found my first target..Orange Ranger.' He said to himself with a grin. "Um No Come on Skull!" Bulk growled not wanting to handle both Tommy and the Elis kid. At the Juice bar after Tommy left Luke headed back while Zeran was holding Luke's punching bag in check Zack was holding Jason's as the leader and co-leader of the power team were wailing on the bags after a few mins the hits got stronger before they ran a hand though their hair. "Man I wish I knew who this green guy was!" Jason growled. "You and me both Jason I feel helpless not knowning what the hell is going on!" Luke shouted. "Hey Mr. Smith about Julia." Zack asked as Zeran waved it off. "Kimberly Trini and Billy have it covered." Zeran said as Zack nodded before turning to Jason. "I can't get him off my mind." Jason said before Luke and him punched the bag harder. "Hey guys lighten up." Zack said. "Sorry Zack but its bugging us he wears a costume like ours, But Zordon nor Mr. Smith never mentioned anything about a green Ranger just something about the Dragon Dagger when it was stolen. "You think hes the one that totaled the command center?" Zack asked as Jason nodded. "To many of the pieces are falling into place for him to not be that one. I mean he shows up than Zordon's missing again." Jason said as Zack spoke. "Maybe hes working for Rita and Zerak." Zack said. "Maybe...all I know for sure is me and Jason would love to get our hands on this guy." Luke stated. Back up in space Zerak smirked. "Rita...why don't we go ahead and give Tommy the Sword Of Darkness now?" Zerak suggested as Rita blinked. "Are you sure Zerak you know the downside of the sword." Rita said as Zerak smirked. "Lets just say I have a plan to make sure its not going to be as easy as it will seem to my brother and the Rangers." Zerak said with a grin. Back at the command Center after Trini Billy and Kimberly had explained everything Julia was helping to try and get things up and running in the command center again. "Why didn't you guys tell me sooner you know you can trust me." Julia asked as Trini shook her head. "Its not about Trust Julia its a rule Zordon laid down for us." She explained as Julia smiled. "Its alright Trini I understand I'm kidding. Any Luck Billy?" Julia asked as Billy came out from underneath and shook his head. "Negative these cables and wires have been completely burned." Billy stated. "No wonder we can't get a hold of Zordon." Trini stated. "If we can get the main generator on line again I can proceed with locating Zordon." Alpha stated. "And we can repair our communicators." Billy stated. "Can you do it Billy?" Trini asked. "Affirmative its just going to take time." Billy said as Alpha sighed. "Time the one thing we don't have Aiyiyiyi..." ALpha sighed. At school the next day everything seemed normal...to normal. Even Tommy seemed alright along with flirting with Kimberly. That day Luke followed Tommy out of school and all the way to the beach. "Here Evil one the Green Ranger awaits." Baboo stated. "You summoned me. I'm at your service my empress and emperor how many I serve you so that I may make the Power Rangers pay for what they did to my father!" Tommy said as Rita blinked and smirked. "Impressive...most Impressive Zerak.." Rita said before they suddenly interrupted. "So Fighting Fire with Fire I should of know..." Luke said coming out of hiding. "ELIS! How did you find this place!" Zerak growled. "For all your brains Zerak you never watch your back!" Luke said with a smirk turning to Tommy. 'We'll have to give him the sword another day' Zerak whispered to Rita. "Grrr we don't have time for this Green Ranger take care of him!" Rita shouted before him and Zerak disappeared. "So you figured me out eh Orange Ranger?" Tommy asked as the two circled each other. "It wasn't that hard considering you showed no interest in Kimberly until now it was easy to put two and two together." Luke stated with a growl. "Now tell me what you did with Zordon you fraud!" Luke shouted as Tommy laughed. "Fraud? I am a ranger fool" Tommy smirked. "Wrong! If you were truly a Ranger you'd be helping to protect free will not destroy it!" Luke shouted. "Wrong! Free Will is the reason my father died because you and the Power Rangers CHOSE to kill him when I'm done no one will suffer like that again HIYA!" Tommy shouted jumping in the air going for a drop kick as Luke jumped back and landed and charged in. "Bring it on!" Luke shouted enough with the words it was time for action. GO GREEN RANGER GO! GO GREEN RANGER GO! GOLDAR'S GONNA GET YOU TONIGHT!(DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS AND DESTROY FREE WILL) DON'T LET LORD ZERAK CONTROL YOUR WILLL! "HIYA! OYIAH! CHIYA!" The two shouted hitting each other blow for blow as sparks flew from their punches and kicks reflecting their colors at the Command Center Trini and Billy were watching this Kimberly had left with Julia for some shopping something about her clothes being "Out Of Style". "Why is Luke fighting Tommy?" Trini asked as Billy shrugged his shoulders. "This makes Illogical Sense Trini." Billy stated. "Keep watching Kids Luke wouldn't do this without a reason after all he does have his mother whos been training him on her spare time." Zeran said as the others nodded. GO GREEN RANGER GO! GO GREEN RANGER GO! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GO! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! "That all you got!" Luke asked as him and Tommy clashed arms together as they began sparking causing him to smirk. "Whats this? You seem different from last time because if I recall correctly last time we met I handed you and your little ranger friends their asses on a silver platter." Tommy said with a smirk. "Yeah but that was before I got training from my mother." Luke said as they backed up as Tommy smirked. "Alright than no more fooling around in the words of your leader ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy said pulling out his morpher. "I was hoping you'd say that. Lets do this!" Luke said pulling out his morpher as well. DRAGONZORD! ANKYLOSAURS! "Lets do this ORANGE POWER SWORD!" Luke shouted extending his hand out before his new Orange Power Sword Zeran had made for him after his battle with his brainwashed grandparents appeared in his hand. Tommy smirked before taking a dagger from his belt. "The Dragon Dagger!" Luke snarled knowing it had been stolen. "Aww hell.." Zeran muttered to himself as Billy sighed. "Thank God Kimberly didn't see this Tommy..." Billy stated. GO GREEN RANGER GO! GO GREEN RANGER GO! GOLDAR'S GONNA GET YOU TONIGHT!(SEND DOWN THE MONSTERS AND DESTROY FREE WILL!) DON'T LET LORD ZERAK CONTROL YOUR WILLL! "Snap out of it, Tommy! If you destroy free will alongside Zerak hes just going to toss you to the side like some puppet! Do you want that?!" Luke shouted as the Orange Power Sword and Dragon Dagger clashed. "Liar! Rita is my Queen and Zerak is My Emperor you, The Power Rangers, and your pathetic leader Zordon are the real Villains!" Tommy shouted as the two kept their weapons locked as Orange and Green spikes flew from both weapons. GO GREEN RANGER GO! GO GREEN RANGER GO! GOLDAR'S GONNA GET YOU TONIGHT!(DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS AND DESTROY FREE WILL) DON'T LET LORD ZERAK CONTROL YOUR WILLL! "How bad is this spell are you even listening to yourself?!" Luke asked before him and Tommy jumped back and began slicing at each other matching the others moves before backing up both panting. "This is Strange...Luke and the others got their asses kicked last time...how is Luke let alone any of the rangers standing up to Tommy unless..." Zerak questioned before growling. "Francine Elis you continue to annoy me even after you've hung up the ranger boots." Zerak growled in anger. GO GREEN RANGER GO! GO GREEN RANGER GO! GOLDAR'S GONNA GET YOU TONIGHT!(SEND DOWN THE MONSTERS AND DESTROY FREE WILL!) DON'T LET LORD ZERAK CONTROL YOUR WILLL! Luke and Tommy charged in their weapons clashing once again as Luke growled. "Give it up Tommy we are evenly matched now." Luke stated as sparks flew from the weapon. "Not a chance Orange Ranger! you and the other Rangers WILL FALL AND MY FATHER WILL BE AVENGED!" Tommy shouted as the two jumped back panting. "Tommy retreat it seems Francine trained Luke to well." Zerak said. "Yes, Emepor Zerak." Tommy said before turning to Luke. "This Isn't Over Orange Ranger!" Tommy said teleporting out of there as Luke growled. "Damn it!" Luke snarled before sighing putting his hands on his belt buckle teleporting back to the command center. Up in Space Tommy growled. "Curses! The Power Rangers contiue to deny me my Revenge!" Tommy growled as Zerak chuckled. "Not for long my boy, behold!" Zerak said extending his hand out before a strange sword with a red ruby in the middle of it appeared in Tommy's hands. "You've earned the Sword Of Darkness my boy, with it next time Luke won't have such an easy time." Zerak said laughing Evily. Tommy sliced with it a few times before extending it to the sky and laughed. "The Power Rangers will be destroyed and the Orange and Red Rangers will be the first to go." Tommy said laugh as some green lighting shot from the it destroying some Putties as Zerak laughed. At School that Day Luke knew he had to keep Tommy's Identity a secret, especially from Kimberly at least for now after his battle with him he met up with Jason as they were looking for Tommy as they ran into him by the stairs. "Yo Tommy listen I know me and Luke Promised we wold work out with you later but something came up. Sort of an Emergency." Jason said as Tommy nodded. "No worries man I understand." Tommy said with a smile. "How about a Rain check?" Luke asked as Tommy nodded. "Sounds good." Tommy said as Luke smiled. "Alright cool lets go Jason." Luke said as they turned around walking away. Suddenly Tommy extended his hand hitting the two with a green beam teleporting them away as Tommy smirked. "Two down, four to go." Tommy said with an evil laugh. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Category:Mini Series Category:HollowOmega